


Vodka and Sympathy

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ianto and Owen ended up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Vodka and Sympathy  
> Pairing: Owen/Ianto  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: How Ianto and Owen ended up together.  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt no #06 beginning.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They don't have the eyes met across a crowded room story to tell. Like many couples alcohol played its part.

Three weeks after Jack disappeared Owen found Ianto asleep in Jack's office. He was in the same clothes he'd worn the day before and there was an empty vodka bottle on the floor. God he was dramatic, couldn't go out drinking like normal people, no had to go drinking a dangerous amount by himself. Owen woke him and Ianto threw an arm over his eyes to block the light.

"Come on, Ianto, wake-up. Have something to eat, you'll feel better."

"Later," he turned onto his side hoping Owen would go away. The simple movement caused his stomach to lurch unpleasantly.

"I'd believe you if I ever saw you eat."

"Had dinner Monday night."

"It's Thursday. Meant to be a daily thing."

"Feel sick. Just let me sleep."

Owen got him a bottle of water and put his jacket over Ianto. "I'll let you sleep for now but we're having lunch even if you're still tired."

He closed the door to Jack's office. Ianto took a sip of the water and then happily closed his eyes. Hopefully the nausea would pass after more sleep. When the girls arrived Owen explained the situation to them and they were quite sympathetic.

"Poor Ianto," said Gwen.

Tosh nodded, "he seems so lost, we all miss Jack but he's not just Ianto's boss."

"We'll let him sleep unless there's an emergency," said Owen. "I'll make sure he has lunch."

Ianto was a little embarrassed when he did wake. Getting drunk in your own home was one thing but it was pathetic to do it at work and have his colleagues realise how messed up he was. It had seemed like a good idea, sit in Jack's office and look at his things to feel close to him but obviously sleep had overcome him. His mouth was really dry, thank God for the water. For some reason one of his shoes was across the room. He put that back on and fixed his tie as if it would somehow make him look presentable. He cringed at the though of facing the team, took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Obviously he was louder than he thought for all three of his colleagues immediately turned to look at him.

"Hey, sorry about that, I'll catch up on my work."

"You will not," said Owen. "None of us want to be killed by a weevil or something worse because you're tired."

"Okay, sorry."

Gwen stood up, "you want anything pet tea, coffee, painkillers?"

"No thanks."

He held out Owen's jacket "think I might have drooled on this, sorry. I'll wash it and get it back to you."

"If you apologise once more I'll crack up. We all have our off days."

The four of them ended up having a slightly early lunch at a nearby pub. Ianto settled for soup and a sandwich. Anything else seemed too exotic. He was feeling a lot better than he had earlier but still a little delicate.

After that Owen kept a careful eye on him. The girls each approached him separately offering to listen if he wanted to talk and soon Ianto found he could sleep without the nightly drinks that had somehow become routine. Sure Jack's departure had hurt him and he hadn't forgotten Jack completely but Ianto moved on. Owen seemed to lose some of the harsh edges Ianto associated with him.

He and Owen ended up going to the cinema one night. Owen made a joke about sitting in the back row and Ianto kissed him but then pushed Owen away.

"I shouldn't, Jack and I had something, have something. I don't know."

Owen spitefully pointed out that Jack could be anywhere shagging anyone. That got him a second kiss and an invitation to go home with Ianto. He briefly protested missing the film till Ianto kissed him again. Ianto's kisses were barely on the good side of aggressive. Once the door was closed he pushed Owen against the wall and began trying to open Owen's jeans. With a little assistance Owen's jeans and boxers were soon around his ankles. Ianto dropped to his knees and took Owen's cock into his mouth. Owen thrust forward and Ianto put his arm across Owen's stomach to hold him against the wall. It wasn't the most spectacular blow job Owen had ever gotten as Ianto's free hand fondled his balls clumsily but Owen couldn't fault his enthusiasm. Theirs wasn't the most romantic beginning in the world but all in all a blow job wasn't a bad way to start.


End file.
